moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Frost
Crystal Frost, also known as Killer Frost, is a villainous character from DC Comics. She is a metahuman who possesses the power to create and manipulate ice, which she often uses to lethal effect. While most supervillains are motivated by greed or desire, Killer Frost is largely driven by pure hatred and simply enjoys killing people. Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay In the DC animated film Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay, Amanda Waller explains Killer Frost's origins when she informs Deadshot that Frost will be joining Task Force X. Crystal Frost was born a metahuman and her powers first manifested when she was 12 years old. She grew up in an abusive family and when her powers first emerged, she used them to kill her parents. She would later embark on a life of crime, later being captured and incarcerated at Belle Reve Penitentiary. Years later, Frost (voiced by Kristin Bauer van Straten) is chosen by Amanda Waller as a member of her Suicide Squad, tasked with tracking down Steel Maxum to retrieve the "Get out of Hell Free" card from him. They find him in a strip club, but before apprehending him, they had to fight against Zoom, Silver Banshee, and Blockbuster. After successfully losing them, they hide out in a remote area of a forest, where Maxum told them about the card, its power, and how it was taken by Scandal Savage and her lover, Knockout. After discovering where the two are located, the Squad ambushed them, successfully retrieving the card. Their success is short lived, though, as Vandal Savage arrives on the scene. After a brief scuffle between the two sides, the Squad gives the card to him, and successfully escapes before Savage can execute them. The squad stops at a local diner to gather themselves, where Frost heads to the bathroom. As she is cleaning her face, she is ambushed by Silver Banshee. Despite putting up a decent fight, Frost is knocked out and is taken by Banshee and Blockbuster to be brought to Zoom's hideout. At the hideout, Frost is confronted by Zoom, and the two converse. During this conversation, Zoom offers Frost a deal, as he did with Banshee and Blockbuster, in exchange for the card. Frost is interested in the card, but points out that Waller placed a bomb in her neck to prevent her from going out of line. Zoom show no concern over it, and proceeds to phase the bomb out of Frost's neck. No longer at Waller's mercy, she leaves the bomb behind and joins Zoom. When Zoom and his team arrived at Vandal Savage's mansion, Frost froze all of her teammates up to their necks. After that, she lowered Vandal's body temperature, allowing Zoom to remove the "Get Out of Hell Free" card. Once Vandal had died, Zoom ordered Silver Banshee to kill the squad. However, her and Blockbuster's insides had been frozen by Killer Frost. After killing them, she freezes Zoom as well. She then revealed that she planned to put the card on auction. She planned to leave but was then stopped by Copperhead, who had broken free from his icy prison. After a short battle, she started freezing his insides slowly, but this gave Waller an opportunity to kill her by setting off Copperhead's bomb at point blank range. Her last words were "Waller, I'll see you in Hell you dirty-" before it kills both of them. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Superhumans Category:DC Characters Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Explosion